


Scout: Amus*ment P*rk Show

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” Kaoru mouthed, trying not to cry out of embarrassment. He was so much cooler than this, he had an image to uphold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout: Amus*ment P*rk Show

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this during the gacha. i wasted 600+ hard earned dias on this fucker and he never came home (so i wrote this to cope
> 
> it's literally just kaoru peeing himself and crying don't get your hopes up  
> unless that's exactly what you're into, then you're in the right place

“Hakaze-senpai, you said you wanted me to remind you to rehearse in 10 minutes”

Adonis’s polite reminder sounded through Kaoru’s cell phone. He could make it in time, the stage was pretty close. If he hadn’t spent almost an hour at a snack stall getting drinks and chatting with a girl he would be there right now… but how could he deny such a pretty girl~

“Did you hear me Hakaze-senpai? It’s hard to tell where the volume is on these Japanese phones, I’m sorry.” Kaoru heard him press a button, then Adonis’s voice became quieter, “Oogami? Can you help me with this phone? I—“

Right, he should reply.

“Heard you… Got it Adonis, on my way.”

Kaoru’s heels clicked against the paved walkways of the amusement park. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking for a bathroom along the way, unfortunately they seemed few and far between. He was sure the stage would have what he was looking for. They had a changing room, so a bathroom may not be so far off… He kept walking, hand in his pocket (not that he thought he would have to like, grab at his crotch or anything, no way it was going to get that bad) and putting one foot in front of the other.

_ It got that bad. _

He felt like he was about to lose it. The stage was in sight, but he couldn’t go over there now, he couldn’t face his fellow unit members looking like this. His calm steps turned into rushed ones, and he frantically looked for a secluded area where he could get ahold of himself and calm down.

Behind a closed shop? It’ll have to do.

A bead of sweat dripped down Kaoru’s forehead as he quickly weighed his options. Couldn’t go over to the stage, he couldn’t face his underclassmen like this. He also couldn’t see a bathroom, and even if he did, who says he’d be able to make it.

What if he let a little out here? Relieve some pressure, no one could see.

Kaoru bit his lip, blond hair falling in front of his eyes as he fumbled with his zipper with one hand. His other hand steadied him against the side of the building.

This was so hard with one hand, and he was already so close to bursting. He let his guard down for only a moment, and he could feel a wet spot forming at the front of his pants. Clenching his muscles to stop the flow, he brought his hand to the front of his pants, mortified at the warmth beneath his fingertips. Kaoru tried to undo his fly, but his hand was shaking and his fingertips were wet and he was getting nowhere.

The blond braced himself on the building as his thighs shook, and a whine escaped his throat as he gave in to his body’s urges. He spread his legs without realizing it, letting what was once a dribble turn into a stream flowing through layers of fabric. He couldn’t help but shiver as he felt the pee run down his legs. His hand slid down the building as his thighs got weak, crouching above the ground as his piss splattered against the pavement below him.

“Fuck,” Kaoru mouthed, trying not to cry out of embarrassment. He was so much cooler than this, he had an image to uphold. Yet here he was, gasping as he crouched behind a building and wet himself. People chattered and passed by, completely unaware of what was going on; all Kaoru could hear was the quiet hiss of wetting himself, and the sound of the droplets hitting the ground between his feet.

It seemed like ages before he finished. He wiped his face on his sleeve, leaning against the building to take deep breaths. It was finally time to survey the damage; his pants looked slick, the black color hiding most of the wetness. The tight fabric stuck to his legs, his crotch, and it was so warm… though it was cooling off near his knees.

Maybe he could call Adonis, have him bring an extra pair of pants. Adonis seemed like he would be the most forgiving about this situation. Kaoru knew Koga had a change of clothes, but he would be hard pressed to call that dog and explain any of what just happened. Because Koga would ask, for sure. Rei was out of the question.

Kaoru begrudgingly opened his phone, missed texts assaulting him from the main screen. He ignored them all, searching for Adonis’s contact and typing a message.


End file.
